This invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle arrangement for internal combustion engines having a fuel connection between a nozzle holder and a hose serving as fuel conduit.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a fuel injection nozzle arrangement having a fuel connection between the nozzle holder and a hose serving as fuel conduit, the fuel connection being a tube socket. The tube socket is preferably disposed on the nozzle holder.
In fuel injection nozzle arrangements of this type, on the one hand, the connection between the fuel injection nozzle holder and the hose should be easily detachable, for example, for changing the injection nozzle to one of different size and, on the other hand, such a connection must be easy to manufacture, because it desirably should be producible in large quantities.